Pokemon: Night and Day
by Marcato404
Summary: Hello. This is my Pokemon Fanfiction, it takes place in the island region of Gale'ei, and will feature many fakemon, which I will link in order of which they appear. This is my first fanfiction, so enjoy and and feedback would be very much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my name isn't important, but for the sake of convenience I'll go by Marcato. Anywho, this is my own Pokemon fanfiction. I started writing it to coincide with a series written by my friend, Pokemon: Frost and Fire. This story takes place in the Island region Gale'ei, and will feature some Fakemon, which I will link in the A/N.**

** art/053-Enol-288117573 . Enol, the Dark/Ice type. Native to the mountains of Gale'ei.**

**Pokémon: Night and Day**

**CHAPTER I: Oh what a Night**

It was midday, rush hour was about to begin for the island nation of Gale'ei. The Curaca transnational airport is particularly busy this time of day, filled with family awaiting their loved ones, children excited to see the new faces and Pokémon, or even chauffeurs awaiting their clientele. This story is about none of these, rather of a Pokémon trainer, ready to start anew in this tropical paradise.

"Attention passengers, the flight will be landing shortly, thank you for flying with..."

"About time…" Muttered a passenger to his partner, Enol. Enol was a Pokémon much like the man. Quiet, shy, hard to reach. The man, well boy (he was only sixteen) had met his Pokémon on his last trip to this island, though they both hoped it would go better this time.

The boy scanned the area once more; he had a habit of doing so, still not finding anything amiss. Men doing some form of last minute paperwork, children running amok, causing their parents much grief, but then, something caught his eye. Well, this something was occupying a row of the plane. It was a girl, a girl he had been riding with since he had departed from Sinnoh. The man wasn't sure what it was about her, but since he had first seen her, he's been feeling weird. Most likely just anxiety, he never liked to fly, and avoided it whenever he could, however the waters around Gale'ei are far too treacherous for any sane captain to sail. The girl sat next to her Pokémon, an energetic Pichu. She had bright blonde hair, piercing blue-grey eyes, and a green sundress. She looked around the same age as the boy. She was busy trying to calm her partner down, who evidently didn't enjoy flying either. Across from her sat a boy, also approximately the same age as the boy and girl, maybe a bit older. He had spiky black hair, and sunglasses, despite the dim lights inside the plane's cabin. The boy couldn't help chuckle at this. After he had sufficiently surveyed the area, he turned to Enol.

"Ah, I'm sorry… You're hungry, aren't you? I'll get you something to eat" the boy said with an apologetic grin. He loved his Enol; it has been there for him when nobody else was. Ever since the incident two years ago, they've been together. Enol is one of the only things that made the boy truly happy. He reached into his bag and opened up some dry food for Enol (he wasn't allowed to bring anything better) he began to pour some into a small bowl for Enol when something jumped into between them. It was the girl's Pichu, obviously just as hungry as it was anxious.

"Pichu! I'm so sorry sir, this is his first flight and he's nervous and… hey! I know you, you're the one who helped me catch my flight!"

Before the initial departure, the boy had seen the girl in the terminal; she had dropped her ticket, and hadn't noticed. The boy picked it up, but after scanning the area, she was nowhere in sight. He sighed and continued onto his own flight. Upon presenting his and Enol's ticket, they began to board the jet, but not before they heard the girl's complaints

"I-I just had it! It must be around here somewhere! P-Pichu, did you take the tickets!" The girl exclaimed, her face reddening upon creating a scene. The boy rushed back through the gate, and returned the ticket to the girl. When she had looked to her savior, he was gone. Since then they've been on three flights together, and the boy has watched he ever since. Now they've finally met

"I… I-yeah… yeah I did… You dropped your ticket in the terminal, I- I…" The boy upon realizing he was stuttering was now even redder than the girl was. He wasn't exactly a social butterfly.

"Haha, you're funny! My name's Light, and you've already met Pichu. What's your name?" The girl exclaimed. The boy smiled shyly.

"Uh... Night… my name is Night."

"Night huh, that's a cool name! Haha, and who's this? I've never seen this Pokémon before!" The girl still seemed vaguely interested in conversation, which was more than Night was used to. With his newfound confidence he explained

"This is Enol, he's found only in the Gale'ei region actually."

The conversation continued for awhile, before the stewardess announced that they would now be landing, and everybody had to take their seats.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Night! Hope to see you around sometime!" This, followed by an infectious giggle, was the last Night heard from her on the flight. He gave his own farewell then began to pack his things while the descent began. Enol seemed happy, so did the boy.

Upon the plane's arrival, the passengers began their exodus out of the plane. Night had barely enough time to grab his belongings before he too was ushered out of the plane. Light was nowhere to be seen, Night waited a little to see if she would come out afterwards, but she didn't. what he did see however, was the spiky haired boy leaving the gate right as a crowd rushed by, trampling him and anything else in their path. Night was momentarily concerned about the boy, but as he got up, he changed his motive to discovering why the horde of people had been in such a hurry. He followed their in their footsteps a few hundred feet to discover a massive grouping of people with one man standing in the middle on a raised platform.

Night was then assaulted by the screams of the crowd, each exploding into some sort of a ritualistic chant, followed by a perfunctory "We love you!" or something of the sort. All at once the crowd was silenced; the man in the middle had opened his mouth

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Laaaadies! It is I, Orion! Say it with me now! O-R-I-O-N that's it! Yeah!" The man was as flamboyantly dressed as the words he spoke. He was a large awkwardly shaped man, sporting a large blue wool coat with a fluffy white rim. He had an unnatural blue pompadour that he would perpetually comb to ensure its maximum obnoxiousness.

"What a joke…" Night muttered to Enol before being interrupted by one of the many loyal fans.

"A joke?! Please! Orion is anything but! He's the top coordinator in Gale'ei! You're lucky to be anywhere near him!" The boy cried, ready to combat any response. Unfortunately for him, Night didn't give him the pleasure. He looked the boy over, he was dressed in black moccasins, purple shorts, a white tank top and a yellow hoodie. He was just as flamboyant as Orion… well maybe not that bad. Regardless of his dress, Night had seen enough, and began to walk away when the boy followed him

"I'm a coordinator too ya' know. Got my own Pokémon and everything! Someday I'm going to be as good as Orion, maybe better!" The boy continued to bombard Night with these outbursts all the way out of the airport, adamant about following him.

"So! What brings you to Gale'ei mister?! Judging by your outfit, this must be your first time visiting this fine place."

The boy, however obnoxious, was right. Well, not that this is Night's first time visiting the island, but in his outfit. Night had somewhat spiky dirty blonde hair. He wore a purple shirt, black suit pants, a brown belt, and a red scarf. Not very complimentary for the average tropical weather they face.

"No… No it's not my first time, and I'm also not visiting. I'm here to stay."

"Wha..? Well that's cool! Curaca could use some new faces! Are you a coordinator too? A trainer? Breeder? Professor? Probably not a professor actually…"

"I'm a trainer… well I was. I don't know what to do now. I actually sort of came here to leave my old life behind me… I've fought enough…" Night explained, finding the boy harmless enough

"Oh… well that sounds complicated. I won't pry, Name's Day by the way. Well, Dayton, but folks 'round here just call me Day.

"Day… well that's a coincidence, my name is Night."

"Hah, well isn't that something! Say, since you're new, I could help you settle in and all. It's the least I can do after practically screaming at you… right? Hah. Anyway, where ya' living now?

"Hah.. I Uhm… I actually don't have a house yet… I planned on working that out sometime soon.

"WHAT?! Hah, I've heard a lot of stupid things in my day, but… hah, never mind. Tell you what? You can stay with me until you find a place!"

"I… I'd like that" Night said with a smile after looking down for Enol's approval.

"Well come on then! I've got a few things to do today, so let's get you settled in, and then I can show you around while I'm at it!" Day cried enthusiastically. Day then escorted the two back to his home, nothing fancy, but he didn't need much. He got them settled in, which took them longer than expected. It was now seven at night, the sun was setting. At this point Day was rushing the two out the door.

"Come on! We've got to get going, my groceries can wait, but I have to register today!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Night questioned.

"Today is registration! Well, the last day for registration… but I've never been known to plan ahead!

"Registration for what though?!"

"Oh. Right! Today is the last day to enter for either this year's Pokémon league, or get your contest pass! Of course, registering is only the first step, but a necessary step at that, now come on!" The three rushed down to the registration dome. It seemed… out of place, compared to the surrounding village. The dome was massive, almost as big as the airport, and it was very high-tech, especially compared to the bungalows and shops that dotted the island just a few blocks away.

"Good evening sir, what are you registering for this year? "

"One of your finest contest passes please! Thank you!" Day exclaimed, but Night wasn't listening. He was fixed on another desk, the one serving Light. Light had registered for the Pokémon league. Night was lost in thought, he was certain he'd never see her again. He zoned out momentarily, but soon regained consciousness.

"Sir… what about you? What will you be registering for? The Receptionist inquired impatiently

"Night! Come on!" Snap out of it!" Day shouted

"Ahh Uhm sorry,

I'd like to register for the Gale'ei Pokémon League!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Night on the Town

**A/N Part two. Let me know what you guys think**

art/Fakemon-32-33-288735671 **Roseard: Grass type**

CHAPTER II: A Night on the Town

"Well, here's to Night! That certainly didn't take much convincing did it? Hah!" Day exclaimed from his seat. After registration, Day had taken Night out to one of his favorite diners. Aulii Beach was the name, ironically. This was one of the few restaurants that wasn't beachside that was worth anybody's time or money. The waitress had just delivered their food. Night had gotten a small salad, and Day had practically gotten everything else on the menu.

"Hah… What can I say, I just felt like I had to. Something just washed over me"

"Ahhh… so this "Something". What's her name?" Day retorted with a grin.

"Wha- What do you mean?!" Night cried out, even redder than before. Enol merely picked at his food and smiled.

"Don't think you can sneak something like this past me, I know everything! Well not everything… but if there is one thing I do know, it's that look you gave that girl at registration! So, as I was saying. What's her name?

Night was defeated, he had no way out of this, and so he sighed, slunk down in his seat and replied,

"Her name is Light… I met her on my plane"

"Annnd…. So? What're you going to do about this? Night this is LOVE! Love is in the air! Did you see the way she didn't notice you? You two were meant to be!"

"Shut up! I don't even really know her… Besides, I'll probably never see her again" Night was wrong of course, and he came to this startling realization in the seconds that followed his response. His answer came in the form of a scream, not just anybody's scream. It was Light. Night immediately rushed outside, followed by Day. What he saw horrified him.

"Come on girlie, hand it over! Obviously that little runt doesn't have what it takes to stop us, now stop playing and give us the bag!" Light had been attacked by a man and women, both in some garish uniform adorned with a star. That was all that could be made out in the dark. Light was on the ground, clutching her unconscious Pichu in her arms.

"Alright, alright. Just don't hurt him anymore" Light wept, handing the assailants her belongings. They took the bag, but not before knocking light unconscious as well.

"Enol, Shadow ball!" The ground exploded into a cloud of dust, out of which two vines emerged. Day's Roseard had pulled Light and her Pichu to safety. As the cloud died down, the attackers were faced with not Light, but Night.

"Hah… Haha, look at this kid! Hey, isn't it past all of your bedtimes anyway? Don't think I won't do to you what I did to the last kid." The two recovered from the initial surprise, and were ready to retaliate. Their Pokémon, a Houndoom and Mightyena, snarled in agreement.

"Uhm, Night, I hate you spoil your fun, but don't you think this may be a bit… much?"

"Listen to your friend, kid. Just back off and pretend you didn't see a thing" The man condescended. Mightyena was drooling.

"No. Not until they give the bag back, just keep Light safe. Enol, Ice beam!"

"Flamethrower!"

The two beams collided; the flames had the advantage, but caused a massive cloud of steam in the progress.

"That's good Enol, now; Night slash!"

"What's a little bit of steam got on us?! Mightyena, use bite… Mightyena?" The woman's Pokémon had been knocked back to his trainer, unconscious. The same soon occurred with the Houndoom.

"Day, do it." Night whispered, receiving a grunt in response.

"Y-You, don't look so smug! Rhydon, Piloswine, Go!" Soon another volley of vines whipped through, but it had appeared to have missed this time around.

"Rhydon, Hyper Beam! Take these runts out!" when the fog had cleared, none of their opponents remained, the bag was gone, only some very confused and terrified onlookers were left. The two assailants were shocked to say the least, and had decided to leave but not before shouting out some unintelligible command

"You'll regret the day you messed with Polaris, runts!"

Meanwhile; a few blocks away, Night and Day had made their retreat back to their home, with Light in their safety. They laid her on a couch, still unconscious, and they two went to sleep without a word.

The next morning, the three of them awoke to a fright. Enol and Pichu were fighting over some toy. They had obviously been fighting over it long enough for it to escalate this far. Day was the first on the scene, followed by Night. They separated the two just as Light awoke.

"Uhm. Good morning" Day spoke with an awkward smile

"Uhm, hey there. Wait… where am I? Is Pichu okay?!" Light cried as she leapt to her feet. She stumbled and fell back onto the couch.

"You're safe, don't worry. Pichu is here too. We saw you in trouble last night, and so we brought you here." Spoke Night in the gentlest voice he could muster.

"Y-You again?! Wow, you're like my lil' angel aren't you? Did you two really fight those both off? Night had began to blush again

"Are you kidding? I didn't lift a finger! It was all Night here, well… I got the bag, but he did the fighting! You should've seen it, he was in total control. Six steps ahead of their one!" Day cried out followed by a discreet wink towards Night.

"I can't believe it! You're amazing! Both of you, but… Thank you! Thank you so much!" Light exclaimed, leaping to her feet, hugging them both.

"I cannot begin to stress how important this is! I… oh look at the time! I'm late! I'm very late! Hey, tell you what. You two come on down to Professor Palm's lab later on, I'll be there. We can meet up there. I'm sorry, but I have to deliver this package! Ciao!" And just like that, she was gone.

"Well. That was an interesting evening, but… you seem to have enjoyed yourself" Day added with a wink towards Night's confused and embarrassed appearance.

"Well, clean yourself up, I have a feeling this'll be a big day for all of us.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Light

**A/N** **Hey, chapter three! sorry the first fivish chapters will be shortish. It get's longer past then**

**Calichick: Grass Type art/Fakemon-EX154-EX156-Alternate-Grass-starters-2 -318236968 **CHAPTER III: A New Light

**Puppyre: Fire Type art/Fakemon-EX157-EX159-Alternate-Fire-starters-2- 318236997**

**Harpool: Water Type art/Fakemon-EX104-EX105-317714668**

The time was Eleven A.M, and the two were ready to hit the town. Enol was still feeling tired from his battle the night before, so Night allowed him to stay home, though he never liked to be without his partner.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I left Roseard with him; he'll be fine, so cheer up!"

"Ahh, you're right. I'm just not used to leaving him. Ever since we met, I've never left him out of my sight. Now, who's this "Professor Palm" anyway?" Night replied with half hearted interest.

"Hah, everybody around here knows her! She's our local Pokémon expert, sort of like the mainland ones…what're their names, I think it's something to do with rocks, but that's beside the point. Anyway, she's a bit strange, but hey, who isn't?! Anyway, apparently your girl Light has some business with her, and we may just have a spot in that too!"

"Well whatever it is, I'm… anxious about it." Night replied cautiously. He was never good at meeting new people, especially adults. The two hurried on until they reached the building. It was… strange. The Façade was brightly colored, as if someone had just flung cans of paint at it. The interior was just as strange. They were met at the door by Light. She was wearing a yellow blouse and denim shorts. Night smiled.

"You came! I'm so glad! Come along, hurry! Right this way" Light exclaimed, she led them down a corridor until they got to what appeared to be the main lab. When they reached the room, they looked to see a woman, blonde messy hair tied up in a bun, complete with a shredded lab coat and a Chatot attempting to fly around her.

"Ahh, Chatot. You're going to grow up big and strong, and you'll show all those other rotten Pokémon, won't you. Just let me fix up that wing, and you'll be well on your way."

"Erm… Professor? The trainers I mentioned are here to see you now." Light shouted followed by a whispered apology to the two

"Oh, huh? Oh yes, come right in, don't be shy! My name is Professor Palm, sorry about the appearance, I've had a rather exciting few days! Oh! Hm. Where did I put those… Oh yes! Wait no that's not it…"

"Uhm, Professor… Maybe you ought to tell these two why they're here… hah?" Light nervously mumbled" Night chuckled.

"Oh, yes! Quite right! Well, recently I've been recruiting some of Gale'ei's top trainers in order to take part in a little… experiment of mine. Recently a few of the Mainland Professors and I have been collaborating on a project, one that will allow us to discover more Pokémon than ever! We call it… the Pokédex! Personally I wanted the name Poképedia, but I was out ruled! Regardless, Light had told me quite a few things about you two, and so I think you'd be great for the job! Now! Let's get down to business. Tell me about yourselves!" The two described themselves to the Professor with as much detail as they chose to utilize. Night revealed little of his life before his departure, but he did mention the departure itself.

"Oh! Oh oh oh! How strange! You know you are the second person I've met from that same plane? He's registered for the League as well! Oh he's a tough one. I forgot his name… must not be important, but watch out for that boy! Anyway! Here is you Pokédex as well, I'm sure that you'll find it more than easy to handle… and hey, I guess I owe you don't I. After all, you did save my daughter last night!" Night looked over at Light, who merely smiled and shrugged

"Uhm, Light is your daughter, ma'am? Night added quietly

"Oh yes! Well… I'm her godmother, but… well I digress. Anyhow! I owe you, and I think I know just what to give you. Last night, that package you rescued along with Light, it contained three fairly rare Pokémon! I want you to have one, go on don't be shy. What would you like? Calichick, the grass type? Puppyre the Fire type… no… I see it in you! You'd like this one, Harpool! It's truly a fascinating specimen, er I mean Pokémon!

Following Palm's little speech, Night found the small Pokémon rubbing up against him, as if he knew what Night had done for him.

"Haha, Hey there! How about it, would you like to join me?" Night gently chuckled as he bent down to address his new companion. Harpool bounced as best he could, and from then on, Night was the owner of Harpool.

"Hey, if you two aren't busy, do you maybe want to get something to eat? I'm starving!" Light cried out with joy. She hadn't eaten for awhile, and showed no shame in showing it. Night's heart skipped a beat, so Day accepted for him. Professor Palm shot a glance towards light.

"You guys go on, I have to finish up a little bit of work here though, I'll be right there. Light added apologetically. Eventually they found themselves in some diner a few blocks down. The weather was forgiving, so they decided to eat outside on the patio.

"Well wasn't that something! Second day here you've already got yourself a new Pokémon." Day exclaimed, having barely said a thing in the lab he was itching for conversation

"Yeah, it was kind of weird, but I think it'll work out well. I've never seen a Harpool before, so it'll be good to work with this one.

"Yeah! Which… brings me to another point" Light declared slightly more seriously

"Soon… very soon, I'm leaving Curaca. I'm beginning my journey as a Pokémon trainer. It's always been my dream, to take on the league. It's a dream my parents passed on, as they never had a chance…"

"That's great! It's always good to have a dream. Something to keep you going! Though, of course you know. The Pokémon league is no joke; it takes a lot of work, a lot of skill. It'll be difficult. Day interrupted confidently

"Well, that's just it. It'll be very hard, and I don't want to do it alone. I probably couldn't if I tried, you saw me the other night. I crumpled out there. That's why... Well, I've talked it over with Palm, and we both were thinking… Maybe you two would like to go with me? I know it's sudden but I could really use the help, and you two are the only…" This time Night interrupted. After a tacit agreement, Day had decided he's going with Night regardless, what did he have to lose? Night answered for both of them

"We'd love to." He said with a smile, briefly gaining some confidence

"Really?! Oh wow! That's fantastic! I… I'm going to go tell Palm! I uh. I didn't actually think you'd say yes! Oh this is just great! Uhm. Uhm… See you later!" Light quickly left the restaurant and ran her way back to the Professor. She finally had a chance to achieve her dream.

"Haha, would you look at that? You've done a good thing, Night" Day chuckled as he began to pull out his wallet

"No no sir, this is on the house." Exclaimed their waitress.

"Uhm, Why?" Day asked, clearly puzzled.

"Don't you think we know? You're the two who drove Polaris out of this town! You're practically heroes around here! The meal is on the house, you too come back any time, you hear?" The waitress cried as the two confusedly exited the patio.

"Wow, you've really made a name for yourself around here, haven't ya? Can't believe it was just yesterday I yelled at you for not knowing who Orion was, wait… ORION! We're missing his appearance! He was going to fight a lucky few trainers today! Come on, hurry! Let's go!"

"I really don't see what there is to love about this Orion, but if it matters that much, I suppose, hah" Night barely finished speaking before being yanked along by Day. They rushed to the town square; where they saw Orion in another flamboyant outfit. This one was a tight pink blouse, black tights, and he wore a star on his shoulder. It looked familiar. Orion had just finished a battle with one boy, and then began a new one. This boy looked familiar.

"Well, If you insist. I wouldn't expect you to battle a random trainer, seeing your class. But how about battling the former champion of Johto? Name's Frost." The boy stated. The crowd erupted into gasps.

"Arrogant…" Night muttered.

The Fight had begun, the two began to usher commands, when suddenly Orion's Pokémon, a Solrock, released an enormous inferno. It quickly engulfed the entire field.

"It's over." Day added confidently, but what happened next shocked everybody. The trainers Pokémon, a Shuckle, launched out of the flames and barreled right into the Solrock. The crowd was silent. Orion was backed into a corner. The Shuckle continued its onslaught; the Solrock was powerless to stop it. Orion, apparently having some sense of concern, forfeited the match… well, sort of.

"That is it! I think we are done with our battle. I say we reconcile with a tie. Don't you agree?" Orion declared with just as much confidence as ever. The crowd exploded into cheers, some involving how amazing Orion is, others how merciful he is to go easy on the kid. The crowd had cleared, leaving only Day, Night, and the boy.

Night looked at him in a combination of envy and fear. One day, they would have to battle.

"Frost… " Night muttered. It was either Frost or Night. One day they would battle, and there would be one victor

"I need to start training" Night whispered to day as they made they way back to they're home.


	4. Chapter 4: In the dead of Night

**A/N: art/The-Sun-Monarch-Fakemon-254773066 **

**Luphaterasu: Sun and Moon Monarch. Grass Psychic type**

**(Yeah I edited it a bit, deal with it)**

CHAPTER IV: In the dead of Night

Day and Night went back to their home for the last time before they departed. Night introduced Harpool to Enol. Light soon returned, this time with all of her belongings. They ate a brief dinner, chatted for awhile, but they were all exhausted. They soon went to bed, eager for the day that lay ahead of them

"Night, wake up. We need to talk" Night arose to a shock, though around him he didn't meet the familiar room he had seen the night before, instead he was surrounded in a fine mist, dark in color, almost like a shadow.

"This way… hurry" The voice resounded. Night got up and followed without question. A tunnel opened up in the shadows, allowing him passage.

"It's… been awhile, hasn't it?" Night whispered, his voice had become weary.

"Yes… too long, I'm sorry… This way now. The voice continued, leading him down a long corridor.

"I thought last time was it… I thought this wouldn't happen anymore" Night sullenly muttered.

"We need you again. We all need you again. Hurry now." The shadows led Night into a small room; it was just as melancholy as the halls that surrounded him.

"Night… come. It's time once again." Night cautiously walked inside before another voice picked up.

"Night the world is in a troubling state of affairs. Evil is on the rise once again. We need you to put an end to it again…" a more feminine voice cried.

"What is it now? Why can't you ever leave me alone?! For ONCE I've found happiness, and you pick now to talk to me? I've done everything you've said for years and look where it's gotten me! Nowhere! It almost got me killed! You don't talk to me for two years, and I finally do something I WANT to do, and then you two come back and torment me! I've had enough!" Night showed genuine anger in both his voice and face, but it soon turned to sadness."

"I did all I could for you two while you were alive… I did… But it wasn't enough. Nothing I do is ever enough for you two… how can you even call yourselves my parents…? "Son… You're right. We're sorry… You've led harder lives than us both. We've put too much onto your shoulders, we sometimes forget that you're still just a boy… our boy. Ever since our death, we've gone to you for everything. Some would say what happened to us was a gift, a blessing… Now it's become a curse. We should've never even spoken to Jirachi, let alone make this wish of all things, but son… you must know, we only wanted to protect you.

"I know… I would've never survived the attack otherwise… I'm… sorry" Night had begun to cry.

"Son, it's not time to cry. There are more important things happening. Right now… we need you. I know we've already asked so much from you, but this is something only you can do. Gale'ei is in trouble, as is the world. Polaris is on a rise. They're true motive is unknown, but they've begun collecting very powerful Pokémon… much like the one you fought last time you were here. They have a plan to utilize their power. They must be stopped at all costs."

"Polaris? How do you expect me to stop them?!

"Only with the powers of light and dark, fire and ice, earth and sun, can they be stopped. We know you can do it, son.

"What, that makes no sense! How do I even start?!" Night cried out of desperation

"You can start by waking up… Wake up… wake up…"

"HEY NIGHT! WAKE UP ALREADY!" Day shouted. Night jolted back into consciousness, he was covered in a cold sweat. He sat up to see that everybody was ready to go.

"Well good morning, sleepy head. Hurry up and get dressed, foods on the table!" Light cheerfully shouted. Night quickly got ready, dressed in his signature outfit, he nibbled at some food and they headed out the door. They were about to reach to the city lines when they were intercepted by Professor Palm.

"Oh, I finally caught you all… I just, had to say goodbye. Light… I'm so glad you can finally pursue your dream. But… please. Be careful. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Profes… Mom… I'll be fine… Please, I have these two to keep me safe"

"That's right" Palm added with a sniff

"Please… Protect my daughter. I've entrusted you two with everything, just… please.

"You can count on us ma'am!" Day shouted with a somewhat respectable confidence, and with that they departed. They headed off into the woods that surrounded Curaca, and their journey began. They traveled all day long, with very little to no trouble.

"Oh what a beautiful day! The sun is shining, and there's a wonderful breeze, and and… hah!" Light shrieked, doing a small dance around the other two, Pichu following closely behind.

"Haha, Calm down, but yes. It is quite nice" Day added with a smile

"That being said, how about we set up camp here. We've traveled for a few hours, I'm sure the Pokémon are getting hungry." The other two agreed, and they began to settle down. They had just began to feed their companions when they heard a rather alarming noise in the distance.

"What was that?!" Night shouted, and as he did they were assaulted by an enormous gust of wind. Then another. They all retracted their Pokémon and dove to the ground, hoping to find a shred of safety. The onslaught continued for minutes, they couldn't hear or see anything, and in the confusion they were separated. Night was alone once again.

"Light?! Day?! Where are you?" he cried to no avail, he set off to find them and discover the source of the attack. He let Enol out, he hated being in his Pokéball, but kept Harpool inside for safety reasons.

"Where could they be…?" Night cried desperately. The day was coming to an end, and he found himself at a lake. He found a suitable tree, slunk down and wept.

He didn't know what to do, Enol curled up with him. He grapped Night's other Pokéball and released Harpool, who after exchanging a few glances with Enol, followed suit. Night slowly began to shiver. It was getting cold. He wondered how the other two were doing. Hopefully they were together. Suddenly, another gust of wind, was it back to get him? He ducked his head in fear, but instead of another attack, he felt a creature exhale. He looked up slowly. It was some sort of wolf. Both Enol and Harpool were asleep, was that the wolf's doing? He stared into its eyes, and it stared right back. He slowly reached out to touch it, but jolted his hand back, but the wolf stayed. It took a single step closer, and lowered his head, inviting him. He slowly began to reach out again. The air around it was freezing, but the creature was warm. He kept his hand there for a few seconds before pulling it back.

"Amazing…" Night whispered. At that, the creature ran across the lake, leaped onto the Cliffside, until it got to the top. The lake had frozen over wherever he had been. Suddenly, a brilliant flash of light. The wolf had gone onto two legs, and approached the edge of the cliff. It then let out a howl, the whole world had seemingly stopped. Night's breathing became heavy, and with that he had fallen asleep.

"Son… Don't give up, they need you. You can still save them. Look… to the stars"

"What do you mean?! Polaris? Does Polaris have them?!"

"They're camp is nearby, you must save your friends. Now, Go!"

With that, Night had woken up. He looked down, his two Pokémon were still asleep. Soon they too awoke, and with that Night was determined.

"Let's save our friends."


	5. Chapter 5: Silent Night

**Howdy, This will be the culmination of what I've written before hand, so anything past this point will be brand new, so I'll be taking what's been said into consideration. **

** art/Fakemon-EX154-EX156-Alternate-Grass-starters-2 -318236968 Calichick: Grass/Flying**

** art/Commission-Laurelman-21-319731816 Vriscorp: Poison/Dark**

CHAPTER V: Silent Night

The Plan was simple. Get in, Save Day and Light. Destroy the Base. Get out. This was personal. He prepared and planned all day, eliminating all possibilities of failure. He continued on throughout the day, walking around just to kill some time, when he found two children in a clearing.

"Who are you?" A girl asked, grabbing Night's attention immediately. The Girl wore denim shorts, a green plaid shirt. She had rather messy hair... And then there was a boy, wearing brown shorts with a red shirt. He had a few other red accessories. Red is pretty popular.

"Uhm, my name's Night... Have you two seen anybody walking around lately? I've been separated by two of my friends... "

"Nah, none that I've seen, sure you should be out here kid? Lots of dangerous pokemon lurk out here, why don't you go back to Curaca, They'll show up sooner than later" Night was annoyed at this point.

"I can handle myself… But, we were attacked yesterday, and then they were gone. I searched all day, but never found them. Then I saw this wolf... thing. The three chatted for awhile, though Night didn't really pay much attention. They soon departed, and Night continued on with his plan. He looked at the sun to determine the time, a bit past noon. Time to get moving.

Dusk had finally arrived, he had been making his way towards the supposed camp's location for a few hours. Upon closing in, he encountered something he hadn't accounted for. Scouts. This didn't change much though

"Yeah, I'm thinking about cashing out of this as soon as the new cargo is sold, too much risk. I have a wife and two kids, you know!" One guard said to another.

"I suppose, I don't know. I plan on staying, I could use the money. Besides, once the final plan has begun, We'll all be with Polaris, won't we?

" Yeah... Something about Polaris though, it worries me. I mean, Sure, capturing pokemon is one thing, but we've taken kids. Don't you think that's crossing the line? Night had heard enough

"Enol, Hypnosis, Harpool, Icy wind!" Night commanded, leaving the man with the child awake, though unable to move. Night rushed out of the bush and immediately began to interrogate.

"Alright, talk. Where are the kids?" Night demanded

"I.. I'm not telling anything to you, scum!" The guard replied with faltering confidence.

"You have children of your own, I heard it. You want to see them again, don't you? What would you do if something happened to them?"

"Well, I-"

"Polaris is not the place for somebody like you. Unlike the rest of these people, you seem to have some sense of moral conscience. Now again, tell me where you're keeping the prisoners."

"I.. I... You're right" The Man whimpered, defeated.

"The Captives are in Cellblock 7-.." Before the guard could finish, he was knocked unconscious. Behind the falling man stood a sinister looking Cacturne, who then directed it's attention to Night

"Cacturne, use spore." It's master spoke. Cacturne's smirk widened before unleashing a dense cloud of spores.

"It was a nice try kid, but nobody messes with Team Polaris." A short man muttered. This was the last thing he saw before falling unconscious. Upon waking, he found himself in a cage. He instinctively reached for his pokeballs, which he naturally no longer possessed.

"Well... that could've gone better..." Night concluded as he began trying to plot his escape. He was at a loss. He looked around. His surroundings didn't look like the dark sinister base he had envisioned, rather it looked more along the lines of a circus. Certainly not one he would ever attend. Around him, tents were on fire. Screams of man and Pokemon alike echoed throughout the compound. Night began to panic, not seeing any feasible way of escaping his cage. That was until he began hearing some clanging at the cage. He looked, expecting to receive some sort of punishment, but it was none other than the guard from before. The door opened and Night tackled the man to the ground, but before he had a chance to strike, the man spoke.

"You were right... Polaris is bad. I convinced them I was just stalling until they arrived, but I'm leaving. I can't afford to raise my family in a world ruled by... these people. Hurry up and get out of here kid. Fight another day." Night blinked, obviously confused, and got off the man. "Here. Take my keys, and my map. It should help you escape. Without another spoken word, they nodded, and the former Polaris Agent made his leave. As Night began to take in his surroundings, another monstrous gust of wind assailed him, knocking the entire cage over. He soon recovered, with only mild injuries, and hurried on.

"Figures Polaris is behind those..."

Night rushed to what the map identified as Cell Block Seven, which was all he knew as far as his friends. Along the way, he heard screams coming from the direction he was headed, and many other gruesome sounds. Time to pick up the pace.

Along the way, Night passed Cell block Five. The Experimentation ward... What he saw was disgusting. In one cage, a maimed Mightyena surrounded by three snarling Poochyena. Night guessed they were her children. The next held a Khangaskan child who had a fallen uncrowned a Cubone and putting it on itself. The last cage had it's bars melted clean through. Night had seen enough.

finally reaching his destination, and was crushed by what he saw. It was destroyed, three cages ripped in half, men groaning on the ground. He began to take in the sight when a man clutching his side approached.

"G-Get out. It's not safe. That... thing, that... Monster. It's out there somewhere. Go back to the woods."

"What?! What's out there? I need to find my friends!" Night cried out in desperation. " Two kids are in the main tent. But, be careful... Aries won't let them out of his sight. The man finished before collapsing

Nothing to do about that, so Night continued on. Along the way, many groups of Pokemon were running about, panicked about something, in one such group he met a familiar sight.

"Roseard, is that you?!" Night cried out. Upon seeing a familiar face, Roseard rushed to Night.

"Do you know where Enol and Harpool are?" Night asked, and Roseard began to run in another direction, which Night followed closely. They soon reached a cage, which inside held a frightened Calichick. Outside the cage was Enol, Harpool, and a few other pokemon standing a good ten meters away. The three had a very short reunion, as the other pokemon insisted Night save the Calichick. Around them fires had broken out. Amidst the Chaos, Night cautiously approached the cage, before being knocked back. When the dust cleared, Two Typhloom and a Windahlia descended. Night understood, the Calichick was theirs, and they wouldn't let anybody near it.

"Agh, that hurt... Listen, Let me help you. I can help, see?" Night tried to reason with it, holding up the key to the cages. The three birds looked at each other cautiously, then subsided, allowing Night to pass. He unlocked the door, and was blown past by the Windahlia, who grabbed her chick. As they were about to fly off, Windahlia glanced at Night, and nodded. They then departed.

"Alright Enol, Harpool. We're saving our friends now. The rest of you, get out of here, try to get back to Curaca if it's possible. Taking advantage of his temporary confidence, the four of them rushed to the main tent. Ferocious roars and clicks abounded all around them. They ignored it, and reached the tent. I looked like one would expect from a circus. They heard screams inside. It was Light. No time to lose, they rushed inside to see Day and Light tied up and gagged, along with a few others. This would not be forgiven.

"Well you're finally here, took long enough. Well, I suppose our "remodeling" may have made it a bit difficult, oh you have your Pokemon back. No matter. It shouldn't be much of a problem. Not with what I've achieved anyway. Of course, you realize I can't let you or your Pokemon leave here. We need them for our... experiments...

"You... Monster! How can you do this?" Night cried out, to no avail

"Haha, No more words." Aries replied. They heard more cries in the distance, though closer now.

"Lets hurry this up, we haven't much time. Kingler, Cacturne, go! Night was soon engaged in a battle with the little man.

"Enol, Shadow ball, Har-" Night Shouted, though before he could finish, the Kingler had shot a hydro cannon at Enol, and Cacturne had hit Harpool with a Needle arm. Both of these attacks were way faster than anticipated. Night was out matched.

"Hahaha, don't you see?! There's nothing you can do to stop us! We are ushering the new breed of Pokemon! With my Genetic capabilities, and Polaris's power, there is nothing you, or anybody can do to stop us!" As soon as Aries had finished, another roar erupted from outside the tent, followed by more screams. This time, the entire tent was ripped out of it's foundations and thrown. What Night saw was truly terrifying. It was... a Drapion. Or so he thought... The entire left side of it's body had altered colors, green instead of purple, and it's eyes glowed a vicious red. It's tail was black with splashes of green, and the stringer was fluorescent green. It was horrid.

"Hah! Yes! Rise, Vriscorp! Eliminate my enemies!" Aries cried. The monster grabbed up two men and threw them, he then shot a darkened fire out of it's mouth. What... Was this?

In the confusion, Night ran to Day and Light, freeing them and the others. Light hugged Night, but nothing was said. Nearby was a cache of pokeballs, countless numbers. The two sifted through until they found theirs, and they joined Night in the doorway.

"Good Vriscorp, good! Show them what I've created! The monster had unleashed it's black flames all across the tent. Beams were falling, the fabric melting away. It didn't stop there. As two pokemon ran by, a pikachu and a doduo, the latter was grabbed and thrown into the beast's mouth. The crunch combined with the scream was horrendous, it then diverted it's attention to the Pikachu, and launched a hyperbeam in it's direction. However, it's blood lust was insatiable. It turned to Aries.

Wait, No. Stop!" The monster had grabbed Aries and threw him as well, only to be caught by one of his henchmen. They soon retreated without another word. Night, Day and Light attempted to escape as well, but Vriscorp had noticed them. He was soon on them, pinning them against the wall.

"Night, do something!" Light cried out.

"I can't! My pokemon are unconscious... I'm sorry." Vriscorp began to raise it's stinger, when suddenly a gust of wind knocked it back, creating another dust storm.

"Night, what happened?!" Day shouted.

"It's alright... We're saved." Night smiled. When the dust cleared, Windahlia and the two Typhloom had returned. Vriscorp's eyes were filled with nothing but anger. It's tail began to glow, but the three birds kept it at bay. Off of Windahlia's back hopped Calichick.

"Chick! Chick chick!" The Calichick cried, indicating that it wanted the three to follow. It led them out, as the three birds took on the monster, giving them time to escape. The sight outside was dismal, but they tuned it out. there was nothing to be done. They ran for about half an hour or so until they were sufficiently shrouded in the woods. The heard the beast roar once more... so they went a bit further in. They had finally reached a suitable location, and took about five minutes just catching their breath.

"Wow Night, talk about flashy entrances..." Day was finally able to get out.

"We owe ya' one." Day finished before collapsing on the ground. Light gave Night another hug, this one longer. much longer.

"Thank you... You saved us, all of us. That thing would've killed us otherwise..."

"O... Of course" Night barely managed to whimper. At that point, the three birds returned, one of them was faintly injured, so Light helped clean it's wound up. When it came the time for the birds to leave, they nudged the Calichick along, but it seemed adamant on staying.

"Dahlia! Dahlia!" The leader cried, but Calichick refused to move, it then jumped into Night's arms.

"Calichick...? Do... Do you want to stay with me?" He asked confusedly. It was replied with an affirmative chirp.

"...Well... uh, Windahlia?" The Bird looked confused, then looked to the Typhloom for advice, which all nodded. Windahlia Placed her head on the Chick, took a few steps, and began to take off.

"Thank you... for everything, I'll take good care of her. You can count on that" and with that, the birds were gone, and Night had gained a new companion.

"Well at least some good came out of this, I s'pose." Day added with some feigned enthusiasm.

"Lets get some rest, shall we?"

The three of them began to settle down, the temperatures began to drop. It was strange for this time of year.

"It's... really cold" Light whimpered. Night wrapped his arm around her, for purely heat related reasons. She smiled, and soon fell asleep. Day who hadn't said anything stuck a thumbs up into the air, then collapsed once again. Night smiled, and soon began to fall asleep as well. What should have been a rough and sleepless night ended up being the exact opposite.

All around the forest had recuperated. Bugs buzzed and sang, and the world seemed safe.

Peace at last.


End file.
